You and Himawari
by nopembermu
Summary: Tentang Naruto yang pulang ke Konoha dan mengajak Sakura melihat kembang api di bukit bunga Matahari.


YOU AND HIMAWARI

 **YOU AND HIMAWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mochin 2018_

 _._

 **NARUTO**

Milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya hanya numpang pinjam karakternya saja. tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Kamu percaya keindahan bunga matahari ketika matahari akan pergi?

Ia selalu pasrah indahnya dicuri pergi, bunga matahari hanya pasrah menatap matahari dijemput malam, kamu tau kan, bunga matahari hanya sanggup kearah mentari berada tanpa pernah sanggup menghentikannya?

Hari ini festival kembang api tahunan kembali dirayakan di Konoha, meski masih sore, orang-orang sudah begitu antusias dan beramai-ramai menuju pusat pemerintahan yang berada di dekat kantor Hokage, tempat kembang api itu yang nantinya akan diluncurkan. Kamu berbeda, kamu malah berdiam dikursi belakang penumpang, memperhatikan punggung laki-laki yang mengemudi motor tuanya menyusuri tanjakan landai ujung bukit tempat ia dan kamu dulu sering menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah. Sebelum-sebelumnya kamu dan ia selalu mengendarai sepeda kesini, sehingga kadang kalian terlalu letih melewati tanjakan ini dan matahari sebagai petujuknya, tapi kala itu lelah tidak begitu berarrti jika harus dibayar dengan tawa suka cita bersama teman-teman.

Ia menghentikan motornya itu, tepat di tepi jalan depan bukit, hadapannya terhampar bunga matahari yang mekar dan berdiri kokoh menghadap matahari sore. Dan ada sisa-sisa kenangan yang mugkin sudah menguap dan tertiup angin, entah dibawa kemana larinya.

"Sudah sampai." Ia mengingatkanmu, dan menyampirkan helm yang berbentuk seperti kumbang, kamu tak terlalu dapat menatap wajahnya yang sudah mendewasa, terik mentari sore mengaburkan pandanganmu tentang rupa nya. Dan ia mulai beranjak, duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu pohon yang dibuat sekadarnya, kamu mengikutinya, duduk disampingnya, namu tak terlalu dekat, di pembatas jalan yang kedaraanpun mulai menyepi—tapi tidak benar-benar mati.

"Gimana kabarmu?" tanyanya, sambil memberimu sekaleng minuman yang tadi sempat ia beli di minimarket, ia masih anak lelaki penggila camilan. Dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu seperti itu.

"Baik. Kamu sendiri gimana?"

Ia terseyum setengah dengan bibir diangkat ala kadarnya, "Kan tau sendiri, nggak perlu diceritain juga."

Kamu tak butuh penjelasan, tentu saja. Kamu bertanya hanya agar supaya ia bisa menjawabnya sendiri dengan geriknya. Dan dengan wajah terseyumnya yang berat itu, kamu selalu tau.

"disini udah banyak berubah ya." ia berkomentar, lantas meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minumannya. Ia sedang menahan rasa sedihnya, ia belum berubah, masih ia yang kamu kenal beberapa tahun kebelakang lalu.

"Kamu aja jarang pulang, sejak pergi ke Sunagakure, kuliah disana, cari kerja disana, aku kira kamu udah lupa Konoha." Kamu mengerutkan bibir, tanda marah. Meski tentu saja cuma pura-pura.

"Hahahaha," ia tertawa, meletakan tangan diatas kepalamu, lantas mengacak rambut pink-mu pelan, memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, "aku kan nggak lupa sama Sakura, masih sering kasih kabar."

Itu memang benar. Tapi tentu saja lima tahun tanpa Naruto selepas lulus sekolah menengah atas dan benar-benar ditinggalkan begitu saja itu rasanya tidak terlalu baik.

"Ya, syukurlah. Seenggaknya aku masih sedikit penting juga sama mimpi-mimpimu itu."

Kamu melihat wajahnya tak begitu baik ketika kamu cecar demikian, ia membuang pandangnya kearah sekumpulan bunga matahari yang mekar membelakangi kalian karena senja tepat berdiri didepanmu. Mengejekmu. Membuatmu merasa kalau kamu begitu munafik didepan orang yang dulunya anak laki-laki yang begitu merasa sebagai sahabatmu.

"Kamu tau kan, Ra? semua yang udah ku usahain, demi ngejar impian aku. Gagal semua." Ia bercerita, kisah yang kamu sudah paham kenapa bisa terjadi. Ia menceritakan nya via pesan singkat yang banyak sekali sehingga rasanya keliru menyebutnya pesan singkat. Kamu memperhatikan wajah sampingnya yang memantulkan matahari senja.

Dan kamu selalu memilih diam saja, mendengarkan.

"Rasanya sia sia pergi sejauh ini, lalu kembali tanpa jadi apa-apa. Aku payah banget kan?" Kamu tau ia sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri, dan kamu tidak ingin menanyakan apapun. Karena kamu merasa hanya perlu hadir didekatnya, seperti yang dulu kamu sering lakukan.

Ia tersenyum sekarang, menghadap mu, "Sakura belum berubah ya, emang nggak pinter ngehibur orang."

"Liat deh," kamu menunjuk baris langit yang mulai sembunyikan mentari, dan dibawahnya bunga matahari merunduk sedih diantara langit yang sudah mulai menggelap, "pemandangan yang sana kayak dulu. Waktu kita masih sekolah."

Kamu tak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya bisa mem perlihatkan pemandangan ini yang berharap bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Kamu juga tidak berniat menanyakan apapun, karena menurutmu jika kita hidup tak apa merasa sedih, sesuatu yang tak begitu disukai terjadi, atau hal-hal terasa menyulitkan. Itu tidak apa-apa. Kamu percaya ia akan bangkit, cepat atau lambat.

"Bagus." Ia memuji pemandangan yang kamu unjukan kepadanya.

"Kamu tau nggak?"

"Tau apa?"

"Inget nggak waktu masih SMP, kita main disana pulang sekolah?" Kamu menunjuk sekumpulan bunga matahari di tepi bukit.

Ia mengangguk.

Kamu menghela nafas, terseyum, lalu bercerita, "Bunga matahari yang kita cari bijinya, kita pernah cerita kenapa matahari itu ga pernah letih ngikutin matahari. Terus Naruto bilang, Naruto juga bakal jadi kayak bunga matahari yang akan setia ngikutin mimpinya." Kamu melirik dirinya sedikit, "terus aku bilang, pasti dalam dirimu itu bunga matahari lagi mekar. Yang selalu ngadap matahari dan langit luasnya, yang meskipun kena hujan tetap kokoh berdiri. Ke matahari."

Kamu terdiam, diapun sama.

Masa kecil itu muncul lagi, ditempat yang sama dan kenangan yang sama, usia berbeda, "Bunga matahari kamu itu lagi layu, tapi meskipun sinarnya Ke halangan sama awan. Kamu nggak boleh nyerah, karena—"

Kamu membuat jeda.

"—sinar matahari yang kamu dambakan itu, suatu saat pasti sampai padamu."

Ia menoleh kearahmu, seakan menyelami masa masa penuh gairah semangat akan hal baru, dan kami terpantul disana, dimasa lalunya.

Kamu membalas tatapan itu, perlahan tersenyum kembali, "tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tutup aja."

Ia menurut, menutup kedua kelopaknya pelan-pelan, dan kamu menghempas pandangan dengan sembarang, apalagi yang kamu temukan selain hamparan bunga matahari?

"Ingat lagi, benih bunga matahari yang kamu tanam waktu itu." Perintahmu, dalam suara terlembutmu.

Dalam pejamnya itu, ia terseyum damai, perlahan terseyum penuh semangat. Kenangan itu menguat lagi dalam benaknya.

Waktu SMP, ketika ia begitu menggebu dengan mimpinya, kamu mengajaknya menanam bunga matahari. Tentu saja ia menolak. Kamu tak habis akal, kamu bilang itu seperti menanam mimpi yang akan berbuah nantinya. Karena sebelumnya kamu bilang, dalam dirinya bunga matahari sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Ia membuka matanya.

"Terima Kasih." bisiknya, lirih sekali. namun kamu cukup untuk dengar itu.

Matahari hampir sempurna meninggalkan langit, menyisakan sedikit awan merah dilangit. Dan yang sebenderang itu, kini tergantikan dengan lampu lampu yang mulai dinyalakan.

Kembang api sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. Dan setidaknya perasaannya sedikit membaik. Karenamu.

"Bunga matahari nya bakal disinari kembang api." Ujarnya, dan kamu membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Yeaah, mau mulai."

Duaaaaar.

Kembang api warna kuning mekar dengan sangat luas di langit.

"Waktu aku gagal tes kemarin, lamaranku juga di tolak sama pacarku."

Duuuiiarrrrr.

Kembang api kedua mengudara, dan kamu hanya bisa tercekat dalam hingar bingar festival kembang api dan puluhan bunga yang mekar dilangit malam itu.

"...kubilang, kalau aku lulus dan impianmu tergapai, ayo menikah. Kupikir waktu gagal dia gabakal peduli. Eh tapi dia ninggalin aku." Ia menatap kembang api dan bising gemuruh itu.

Lidahmu kelu, bingung ingin merespon apa. Dan lagi-lagi kamu hanya berkesempatan mendengarkan.

"Aku harus berhasil, untuk meraih mimpiku dan bersama dia. Kayak katamu dulu, didalam diriku ada bunga matahari mekar kan?"

Kamu menggangguk, menyembunyikan air matamu yang nyaris jatuh, dan rasa kejutmu setelah lima tahun bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamamu.

Ya, cinta pertamamu.

Bersamaan dengan bisingnya nyala kembang api, bunga matahari yang kesepian dalam gelapnya hari, serta kabel listrik yang bergoyang, kamu sembunyikan tangis itu dalam diam.

Mari ulangi pertanyaan diawal, Apa kamu percaya keindahan bunga matahari ketika matahari akan pergi?

Ia selalu pasrah indahnya dicuri pergi, bunga matahari hanya pasrah menatap matahari dijemput malam.

.

.

.

 ** _Selesai_**.

 **Note**

: _NARUSAKU KUUUU pelan pelan bacanya, takut keseret arus, nanti bingung lagi. Hehehe. Akhirnya selesai Jugaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Parah emang, ini tulisan tergalauku tahun ini keknya hahaha. Padahal lagunya itu semangat banget tapi kenapa aku tutup dengan menye menye galau begini sih hahahah. Terima kasih ya kalo ada yang mau baca, kalo gada, yaaa gapapa. Akhirnyaaaaaaaaah... gue masih bunga matahari favorit lo kan?_

 **Lagu pengantar: Himawari (Bunga Matahari) - 48.**


End file.
